


Hidden Feelings

by Sunhorse99



Category: AT&T, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 2 Writers, Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I REGRET NOTHING, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I need coffee and I'm not allowed caffeine, I'm Bad At Tagging, Major Character Injury, Minor Original Character(s), Off-screen Relationship(s), Original Character Death(s), Panic Attacks, Relationship(s), The Author Regrets Nothing, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhorse99/pseuds/Sunhorse99
Summary: Pieck and Galliard have been best friends since they were kids, but Galliard's developed some more intense feelings, a different kind, and he wants Pieck to know. Unfortunately, it's growing harder and harder to talk to her between his own awkwardness, their personal lives and their work. Little does he know, she feels the same and wants HIM to know. She would tell him if only she could get him alone, without Reiner, Bertholt or Annie hanging around, and with the ongoing war against the mid-east Allied Forces and the Titans that seem to have turned on them, there's always a risk one of them will go off and not return, making both Pieck and Galliard worried that they'll never get to express themselves. Galliard is set on at least making Pieck know he's in love with her while at the same time Pieck wants to make sure he knows and hopes she can have the chance to at least kiss him once before everyone dies. Because this's Attack on Titan and obviously, they will. (I dunno...it's Isayama's story, not mine)





	1. Daydreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading to anyone who did...this's my first fanfic on the site, though not my first piece of writing. Longer and more interesting chapters to come. I just wrote this up really quickly without really thinking. Suggestions and constructive criticism would be MORE than welcome. Thanks to all! :D

CHAPTER 1: Daydreamer

 

GALLIARD'S P.O.V.

 

There she was...but something was off. I didn't understand. What had been happening? What was wrong with me? She'd been my best friend for around ten years and now it had changed. It was like I couldn't talk to her anymore...and we were off on our own schedules, which made time a struggle between the two of us, and while others may see her as lazy, she's one of our hardest behind-the-scenes workers, even if she has serious problems, like, for instance, hardly being able to talk.

 

"Pokko...?" Came her voice.

 

Irritation stirred in my mind at the sound of my childhood nickname. She never called me by my REAL name.  
"What? Haven't I told you a million times not to call me by that name? My name isn't Pokko, that's a kid nickname. I'm not a kid anymore."

 

She propped herself up on her single crutch.  
"Sorry...well...not really." She confessed. "You look like you haven't slept in forever." She noticed.

 

I turned away.  
"Yeah well. Not much I can do 'bout that." I muttered. "I don't need you fussing over me like usual! Just stop it."

 

She took a step towards me with some difficulty.  
"Pokko-"

 

"Stop it!" I snapped.

 

A look of disappointment flitted across her face and I instantly felt bad. She lowered her head.  
"...When did you become like this? You were never mean to me..."

 

I should've apologized. I should've told her I wasn't mad. What I WAS was stubborn though. I didn't back down.  
"I grew up, maybe you should try it sometime. Get your head out of the damn clouds and focus on real life."

 

Her usually soft, dark gaze grew hard, steeled.  
"You're being weird. This isn't the Galliard I know."

 

She used my name, at least, what I preferred being called. Even if it was my last name, it's better than my first.  
"Forget it, Pieck. The Galliard you know is in the past obviously, 'cause I've been like this for years."

 

"Sure, you've been rude and brash sometimes and you like to make fun of people...but that's normal for you. This isn't. You're being mean to me now...of all people, your best friend..." Her voice trailed off.

 

She sounded hurt. I never meant it to hurt her and I instantly hated myself.  
"Pieck, I didn't mean-"

 

She shook her head, turning away.  
"No, don't say anything...it's okay."

 

"Pieck!"

 

She'd gone though, leaving me alone but for Reiner, who's one of those people who pretends he's brave and strong but in truth ends up as a coward who hides behind others. Unfortunately, he's one of my roommates, along with his best friend Bertholt. Bertholt I don't mind. He's quiet, he keeps to himself. Reiner's annoying and loud and a coward, even if he pretends he's not, and now I'm stuck with him. Great.

 

THAT NIGHT…

 

"What do I do now, Marcel...?" I asked, staring up at the starry sky.

 

Was my brother's spirit up there, listening? Eight years ago, he'd died in an attempt to save Reiner's life, yet another reason to fuel my dislike of the blonde man. I'd loved Marcel very much. He was only two years younger, but he had meant the world to me and then Reiner, Bertholt and Annie had returned alone and told me of his death at the hands of the Jaw Titan Ymir. It had done nothing but filled me with bitterness. All I could do was pray that even now, Marcel would watch over me. He'd loved me too, impossible, cocky, arrogant and even just as insufferable as I may seem at times.

 

"You've got to ask yourself if you're ready to confess the truth to yourself first," Said a voice behind me and for a moment, I freaked out, thinking maybe Marcel had answered, but it was too low and slow to be his voice. It held a note of caution.

 

I whirled around to see Bertholt.  
"Gah! Where'd YOU come from?" I demanded, covering up my embarrassment at having panicked.

 

He pointed to the barracks.  
"I came from over there. I got worried when you didn't come to the room after curfew with Reiner."

 

I turned my gaze to the sky again.  
"Nah. Don't worry 'bout me. I'm fine." I told him. "Just thinkin' about stuff."

 

He sat down, cross-legged on the dusty ground of the training arena we'd used as kids.  
"Thinking about stuff...what kind of stuff? I like...I like to come out here and think too."

 

I shook my head.  
"It's too painful, even though it was so long ago...I can't even say his name out loud..."

 

He nodded slowly.  
"Marcel on the mind?"

 

I lowered my gaze.  
"Yeah...it's not a first."

 

Bertholt's olive gaze fixed ahead of him solidly.  
"I think about him a lot too...not as much as you or Reiner though. Do you want to talk about it?"

 

I shook my head again.  
"No...I should head to sleep..."

 

"I'm guessing you'll find that you can't." He said. "Based on your usual recent sleep records..."

 

"I'll find a way. Just leave me alone..."

 

I turned and trudged away, uttering a silent prayer for guidance to my brother's spirit.

 

LATER…

 

An hour had passed and, as Bertholt had suspected, I could not sleep. I tossed and turned. Reiner's snoring kept me awake. Not. Helpful! I finally closed my eyes again and slowly exhaled, allowing my thoughts to come easily, no matter what they might be. I expected memories or scenarios to go through my head but noooo! It had to be Pieck in my mind. Her beautiful face, with dark eyes and long black hair falling around her shoulders and back, with ridiculously pale skin and small of stature...even when she was a mess- which was most of the time- I found her beautiful. What had Bertholt been talking about, admitting something to myself?

 

THE NEXT MORNING…

 

"Galliard! Galliard, we need you!" Someone shouted outside my window.

 

My eyes snapped open. It sounded like the voice of one of the younger Warrior trainees, Udo. What had happened and why was I so freaking tired? I'd somehow fallen asleep and didn't want to get up, but apparently I had to. I groaned and dragged myself out of bed, throwing on some plainclothes and my uniform jacket before heading outside.

 

"Thank goodness! Follow me, hurry!" Udo urged me, panic clear in his wide brown eyes.

 

"What's goin' on?" I asked as I followed the small, brown-haired boy down the streets.

 

He adjusted his oval glasses.  
"You'll see...it's a problem."

 

I rolled my eyes.  
"I already figured THAT much out. What's happening?"

 

He paused in a back alley.  
"You'll have to see for yourself...there was nothing Zovia or I could do, and we're the healers."

 

I narrowed my eyes.  
"Someone is hurt?"

 

"It's pretty bad...she's unconscious." He confirmed.

 

"Unconscious! One of ours?" I asked nervously.

 

He nodded.  
"Yeah…"

 

"Who? Tell me who, Udo! Who's hurt?" I demanded.

 

A look of surprise crossed his face.  
"You seem...desperate." He noted. "It's...It's Pieck." He took a deep breath. "She was attacked."


	2. Flashback! (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pieck's been injured by a surprise attack. She remembers clearly and wants to tell the others she's okay. She knows they're worried.

PIECK'S P.O.V.

 

Everything is black. Why can't I see anything? Do my eyes work, or has someone turned out the lights? Am I inside, in my dark room, or am I outside and the stars refuse to shine? I can't tell. Am I even alive? I'm not sure. Galliard...he's all I can think about now...I need him to know, which means I need to open my eyes, but I can't. I don't understand. Pain fills my entire body and I feel the wet, sticky blood that flows from my body...that's when I remember what happened.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Stop! Don't go that way!" Shouted one of the youngsters, Zovia, her misty blue eyes wide.

 

"Why? What's the matter?" I had asked, stopping in my tracks.

 

"You...You can't..." She seemed out of breath.

 

"I can't what?" I asked. "Look...I'm sorry...but I have somewhere I need to be. There's a meeting I have to get to."

 

She shook her head.  
"If you go that way...you won't get there at all!"

 

"Why? Talk to me." I ordered.

 

"Titan..." She breathed. "We're not armed...Titans are usually on our side, so we...don't need to be protected. Warchief Zeke usually...has them under control."

 

I nodded.  
"Exactly. No need to worry...I'll be fine. It'll ignore me."

 

She had grabbed my arm to prevent me from going.  
"You're a Titan Shifter, Pieck! It'll try to eat you and become human again!"

 

"I'm quiet. It's of no danger to me. It's been created by Warchief and is under control, and I'm an ally. It's fine." I had promised. "Don't worry so much about me, okay? If you want to worry, go worry about Galliard and his silliness, or about Reiner, who you youngsters love so much."

 

Zovia's expression showed me doubt.  
"Pieck-"

 

"Hush. I'm going. It's alright."

 

But she had been right. Rogue Titan. Clearly it was NOT under control. When it saw me slowly making my way down he streets towards the Headquarters of the Warriors and the Marley Military, it changed it's course and made straight for me. I knew when I saw it that that was it. There was no going back. For the first time, I regretted spending two months in my Titan form. It had robbed me of my ability to walk properly, and my crutch was hardly a weapon good enough to protect myself. I was lucky as it was.

The Titan made a beeline for me, moving faster than I'd ever seen anyone or anything move. It had caught up in just a matter of three seconds. I couldn't help a tiny gasp. My eyes went wide and I dropped to the ground to avoid a swipe of it's hand. It worked, but I'd have trouble standing again, so when it came in for another strike, I rolled out of the way. I'm a Warrior, I was chosen to inherit one of the Nine Titans for a reason. However, I'm out of moves, so when it reached down and grabbed me, there was nothing I could do. I punched at it and screamed abuse, but that did nothing. I should've known that, being a Titan myself. I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst when it put me between it's teeth. Then there was pain. I didn't know where from. It seemed to come from my whole body. When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was bleeding from the waist down, the sticky red liquid trickling solidly down the Titan's jaw. I clenched my teeth in pain. Must it torture me before my death? I wished Galliard were there. He wouldn't've hesitated to step in and try to save me...he would've gladly thrown himself into the fray without even a weapon if it had meant saving me. I would do the same for him too, but no. He wasn't there when it happened. The pain worsened and then I was falling. It had dropped me? I saw my leg had been bitten off. Yeah. Helpful. Absolutely.

 

CRASH!!!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

I feel my breath stirring at the memory. I can hear Zovia's voice as she works with Falco and Gabi to take care of me. My leg won't regenerate at least until tomorrow. Zovia had been right. I wouldn't make it to the meeting. I feel them bandaging me, but the blood must've been leaking through, because they replace it every few seconds. Hurried footsteps sound. Two new voices sound, the first to speak is young Udo, washing out my wounds again for the third time. It keeps his mind busy, focusing him. I don't mind. The cool water helps me feel almost like I could wake.

 

"She's still alive, right? She's lost a lot of blood..." Udo frets.

 

Zovia's voice answers.  
"For now, at least…I'm not sure how long she'll last."

 

Galliard's voice?!? He came after all...  
"You can NOT let her die, do you hear me? Don't let her die, I don't CARE what you have to do! If you have to let the rest of the world suffer or die for it, do it, just don't let her slip away!"

 

Zovia sighs.  
"We're doing all we can, Galliard..." She assures him. "Look at her face...she heard you."

 

Gabi laughs.  
"Her face is all scrunched up like she's concentrating on something!"

 

'I am...' I think to myself. 'Help me...'

 

"Pieck, if you can hear me, do something or say something, anything!" He begs.

 

I want to rouse myself, see the damage for myself and then tell them I'll be fine. I want to look my best friend in the eye and honestly tell him that he doesn't have to worry about me, but I can't. I can't speak. My voice is nothing. It's all I have in my power to move my hand enough to lightly brush his. A light flutter goes through my heart just for a moment. I hear him take in a sharp, quick breath of relief and surprise, hope.

 

"She's alive...she's even responding!" He exclaims.

 

Zovia leans forward over me. I can tell. Her breath smells of a strange mixture of cinnamon and mint.  
"She's...She's right on the verge of consciousness. Whatever you're doing, keep on doing it. We have a chance."

 

Galliard takes my hand. It's a familiar gesture. He's always held my hand when I was scared or worried as a kid.  
"C'mon, Pieck...wake up...wake up and look at me, you've been out for too long. I wanna see your eyes again. Don't let me down!"

 

But my consciousness fades again and I slip further and further away, despite my attempts, which have all be in vain.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Pokko?" I asked.

 

The ten-year-old Galliard turned towards me, a look of faint annoyance on his face.  
"What is it this time?" He groaned.

 

"Annie keeps beating me in hand-to-hand combat and Bertholt's too good at marksmanship...I'll NEVER be chosen as a Warrior...what do I do?" I asked.

 

"Don't ask me! I'm still fixin' myself too." He reminded me. "I can't solve all your problems for ya!"

 

I sighed, shaking my head.  
"I hoped you'd at least help."

 

A look of guilt flickered across his face. Hah. I'd gotten to him.  
"Okay, okay…fine. I'll see what I can do." He muttered finally.

 

I I threw my arms around his neck.  
"Yay! Thanks, Pokko!" Ah, the good ol' days when he didn't mind me calling him by his nickname.

 

"Let's work on your hand-to-hand combat first, show me what you got." He encouraged, standing a little apart from me.

 

I marched up and threw a sharp kick to his knee. He flinched but didn't go down. Instead he grabbed me in a headlock and threw me to the ground. I yelped, covering my head as I hit the dusty ground, trying to protect myself. He seemed disappointed. Did he think I was just going to stay down there? No way! I wouldn't give up so easily! I rose to my feet shakily again and while he was distracted, hooked both legs out from under him, flipping him upside down like Annie had TRIED to show me.

 

"Owww..." He groaned, rubbing his back as he rose to his feet. "I don't see why you're worried about this kind of training...you're plenty good."

 

"Sorry...I really need to be more careful..." I apologized in a squeak.

 

He shook his head and straightened himself.  
"Nah. Don't worry 'bout it. I'll recover." He promised. "You did good. You know your stuff." He told me.

 

"Heh...sorry..."

 

"Don't apologize, silly...you'll be a Warrior yet." He promised. "I'll make sure of it."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Pokko?"

 

We were thirteen. He was going through the rebellious teenager stage and hated his nickname already.  
"Pieck, for gosh sakes...that was the nickname of a little boy three years ago, I've grown up, okay?"

 

"Pokko...?" I was confused. "You never minded me calling you that...all I meant was it to be a cute nickname."

 

"Yeah, well you can stop. I'm not a little kid anymore and I'm sure and hell not cute, okay?" He demanded.

 

"Pokko-"

 

"Stop it dammit! Pieck, stop callin' me that. I don't EVER wanna hear that again." With that, he stormed off.

 

Reiner shook his head, watching him go.  
"Don't pay him any attention, my friend. Let him go mope somewhere. He'll be back. We all know he will."

 

Still I couldn't take my eyes off him.  
"He's been my best friend...why's he mad at me all of a sudden?"

 

Reiner sighed, leaning against the main building.  
"He's just...being Galliard..."

 

I nodded with a small smile on my face.  
"I know. He's my best friend. I know him."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"I can't sleep..." I muttered.

 

"You're okay. Wha's up?" Galliard asked, coming into the room when he heard my voice.

 

I turned away from him.  
"I just...I just can't sleep."

 

"Come here." He ordered.

 

I dragged myself out of bed and trudged over to him.  
"Why?"

 

He sat down with me, pulling my head to his shoulder.  
"Just relax, okay? I'm not goin' anywhere 'till you're asleep." He assured me.

 

I relaxed myself against my friend, closing my eyes and nuzzling into his shoulder.  
"What about once I AM asleep...? What will you do then? You need to sleep too..."

 

He chuckled.  
"Nah. I'm fine. I'll stay with you tonight and sleep tomorrow."

 

I wrapped my arms around my best friend.  
"Thanks..."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

My eyes snap open.  
"Pokko-!"

 

Joy fills his gaze. Joy and relief.  
"Pieck!" He nearly chokes. "Pieck, oh my god...I was told you were attacked by a strange Abnormal Titan that's outside Warchief's control."

 

"That's...That's about right...I'm missing the meeting now. You are too, you know..." I mutter, trying to sit up.

 

Galliard moves forward and props me up, bracing my shoulderblades and neck with his bony shoulder.  
"God Pieck...I thought...I thought you were going to DIE!"

 

I shake my head.  
"No…I couldn't."

 

He's not usually one for affection, but even so, tears stream down his face and he hugs me to his chest tightly.  
"Pieck-!" He chokes. "Please...don't EVER do that again...these trainees...they know what they're talkin' about. If they say don't go there...don't. You can't do this again...promise me you'll never leave me." He orders.

 

I fight to keep my eyes open, fearful that if I close them, I could slip away again.  
"No...there are no promises in this world, Pokko...I can always try though."

 

He sighs, shaking his head.  
"I hate quoting Warchief, but...as expected of Pieck, that's exactly right..."

 

I smile faintly. A long-running joke. Great.  
"Yes...that's exactly right..." I agree, slumping against my best friend. I feel his heartbeat, his heart is beating at an unnatural level. "Pokko...are you okay? Your heart is racing..."

 

His face tinges with red just for a moment. Maybe I imagined it.  
"Huh? Oh...nah. I'm fine." He promises. "Can you stand up? I know standing is hard enough for you as it is..."

 

I try but Zovia and Udo both gently push me down again.  
"Don't try yet. Don't rush it. You'll just fall down again," Says Zovia.

 

"She has to get back to her room and rest." Galliard insists.

 

Zovia shakes her head.  
"She can't walk now."

 

"She couldn't walk much before either, but she did it anyway!" He glances at me. "Sorry, I don't mean to imply anythin' offensive."

 

I smile.  
"It's fine. I didn't take it that way." I assure him.

 

Zovia meets the older Warrior's gaze. One thing Galliard shares with Reiner is that most would back down from them. Zovia doesn't. "She can't walk. I won't let her get up. She won't walk again until we're absolutely sure she's recovered." She declares, her voice saying it's a statement, not a question.

 

Galliard scoops me up into his arms.  
"I'll carry her then! It's not like I'm not use to it..." Ever since I came back from spending so long in Titan form and lost my ability to walk properly, he's often carried me places.

 

Zovia gives him a doubtful look.  
"Can you manage her? She's heavier than she looks." She points out.

 

Galliard nods.  
"I'm use to it." He says.

 

Finally she sighs.  
"Fine...be careful though." She turns to me. "Pieck, make sure you don't let go of him."

 

I wind my arms around my best friend's neck and slump my head to the crook of his neck. He doesn't argue.  
"Pokko...thanks..."

 

He averts his eyes.  
"Just don't do it again, ya stupid fool..."

 

"You don't think I'm stupid..." I mutter as he carries me to my room.

 

"You can't see inside my mind."

 

"No, but I know you. You don't think I'm stupid or a fool. You love me, don't you?" I ask, smirking.

 

"In...In some way yes. You're my best friend, have been for ten years." He tells me. "You know that already."

 

"Yeah..." For some reason, a flicker of disappointment comes over me. I force it away.

 

He lays me on my bed.  
"Get some rest, okay?"

 

I tug at his wrist.  
"Can you sleep with me?"

 

He blushes bright red.  
"Uhh...that...that sounds like-"

 

It takes me a moment to understand how wrong it sounded. A blush creeps across my face as well.  
"Uhh...I...I didn't mean it like that...we're best friends...not sexually involved..." I clarify. "I meant...could you stay with me tonight?"

 

"Oh..." He seems almost...disappointed. "Uh, yeah. If that's what you want."

 

"It is."

 

He carefully moves me over to lay next to me.  
"Okay then..."

 

I don't know why, but I want to snuggle closer, I want his arms around me. It's a new feeling.  
"Pokko?"

 

"For god's sake, stop calling me that!" He complains.

 

"Sorry...it's what I'm use to." I apologize. "Can you hold me? Just for a while? Otherwise I won't...I won't be able to sleep."

 

He sighs but doesn't seen to hate the idea.  
"Alright, fine." He pulls me against him. "At least TRY to get some sleep, won'tcha?"

 

I smile.  
"Okay."


	3. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Pieck recovers enough to resume duties, they attend a meeting and discuss plans. However, it appears the minds of Pieck and Galliard are elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, from here on it looks like we've got two writers! I was about to abandon the project due to lack of inspiration, but plans change. Big shout out to my AMAZING cowriter!
> 
> We wrote this in the style of a roleplay with some editing done later. I play Pieck and he plays Galliard and Zeke sometimes. So this's so far been really great, let's see if we can make it to the end!

GALLIARD'S P.O.V.

 

A few days had passed since the accident. Pieck was thankfully up again. While she may not be properly functioning mentally, she's well enough to attend meetings, and that's exactly what we did that day. Pieck leaned back against her seat, hands folded in her lap. Her eyes were fixed on her me just barely long enough to be noticed by someone, had they been watching her. I had been. I looked around the room, waiting for someone to speak. We had been called into this meeting without warning, and with no indication of why it was being called. I had to force myself not to smile too noticeably as my eyes passed over her and our eyes met. As soon as she noticed my eyes on her, she broke eye contact, lowering her eyes to the ground just for a moment before returning her attention to the other Warriors. Of course...she couldn't even meet my eyes anymore. I turned away, and continued to scan the room. I couldn't help but worry that I'd upset her in some way, no matter how well I knew her.

Her eyes fixed on Zeke when he began speaking of the new plan they had had for reclaiming the Coordinate and Founding Titan. Of course, this time at least we stood a decent chance, I reminded myself. There were more Shifters there and ready, with training, rather than four hardly-trained children. She was visibly optimistic about the possible turnout. I listened to the Warchief's plan, keeping my mind from wandering. I didn't dare speculate as to what I might start thinking of if I did. He went on about the plan. We all knew Eren Jaeger would make an appearance sooner or later, and when he did, we would have to be ready. Me and Zeke on the front lines, Reiner acting as a shield and Pieck for backup. Not a horrible plan, but there were definitely flaws to it. I looked around to the other Warriors, hoping one of them might point out the flaws before I needed to.

 

Pieck straightened in her seat.  
"With all due respect, I see many flaws. Not all areas are guarded, for starters. It wouldn't be too hard for the enemy to sneak in unnoticed by our main forces. Secondly, we alone won't be enough if Eren Jaeger brings any kind of reinforcemenfs," She pointed out, leaning forward on the table, eyes locking on the Warchief's.

 

Zeke nodded.  
"As expected of Pieck, that's exactly right. Do any of you have an idea that might work, in such a case?" he asked, not quite arrogantly, but competitively, as if presenting a challenge to be beaten.

 

She straightened herself, rising to meet his challenge.  
"Yes. Post my unit near the main gates. Until an actual battle begins, my Titan and gear will not be required. I'm sure that by that point, Commander Magath will have soldiers and Cadets at the ready as well, but they may take longer to arrive," She pointed out. "So the best I can suggest would be to set traps in the nearby areas outside the internment zone and post guards near the two main gates. I also suggest that the Cadets know, particularly those more ready for a battle that may occur, the brothers, and Gabi, perhaps," She suggested.

 

He nodded, praising her silently. I didn't know why, but I felt a sense of pride in her at that moment. Why? She had always been one of the smartest of our group. Analytical. Strategist. I was snapped from my thoughts when the Warchief spoke again.

 

"Any other suggestions?" He asked.

 

Pieck shook her head.  
"Not at this point. Though if you continue to leave flaws in the plan, I may have to add more that you'll have missed," She declared. A mild, yet still somewhat accusing taunt.

 

The Warchief shook his head slowly, as if attempting to rationalize an argument within his own head.  
"I suppose," he finally agreed.

 

The whole time, I've been watching her. Well...that's...new. Or maybe not. Who cares? Her eyes drift to the window. The annoyed look on her face and the way her eyes lock on the window tells me she can hear the noise from outside. Probably those weird Cadet kiddos again. We had thoughts along the same tracks. WHY did they have to have chosen right outside this building for their hangout place? Of all the places in Liberio, they had it here. She had said to me once that she was sure they did it just to annoy the Warriors when they were in meetings. It wasn't a secret that she thought it either. More than once she had complained to the whole group. Zeke looked across the room to the window, obviously having heard the noises as well. He began to make his way over to it.

 

"Geez..." Pieck covered her ears. "Are they this loud when we're NOT in meetings, or do they do this just to piss us off, asking for attention, maybe?" She complained.

 

I did the same as he opened the window. The sound immediately stopped, likely as the kids realized who it was. Of course. Nobody wanted to get Warchief Jaeger angry at them, and especially not these four, who were all candidates for one of the Titan powers. Zeke would have a say in that too. The only one who might annoy him for fun would be Zovia, little troublemaker she's always been.

 

Pieck stood and trudged over, favouring one leg.  
"Hey! Gabi, tell your friends to keep it down, just for a little longer, okay? Warriors are trying to have a meeting," She explained.

 

I didn't hear the reply, but the noise didn't resume after Zeke closed the window without a word. Finally, some peace and quiet for the end of our meeting.

 

My friend awkwardly ducked her head and walked back to her seat.  
"Sorry for my little outburst," She apologized.

 

Warchief shakes his head.  
"You're alright, Pieck."

 

She sighed.  
"Anyway...do we have more to discuss? Further plans or details?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Nothing that is relevant in the moment," He decided after a moment of thought. "You may leave if you wish."

 

Her eyes lingered on him for a moment.  
"Alright. Shall I set my unit as guard just yet?"

 

"Yes. We'll station them around and send a request to the Tybur family for more troops," He confirmed.

 

She nodded and stood shakily.  
"Sounds good. Thank you," She said, offering an awkward smile.

 

I walked over to her.  
"Are you alright to walk?" I asked quietly. I wasn't quite sure what I wanted her response to be.

 

She hesitated though.  
"I'm not sure...I THINK so...?" Even as she said it, she looked weak.

 

I looked slightly down at her legs. They were obviously shaking too much for her to walk properly.  
"Would you like some help?" I asked, still quietly enough that the others wouldn't hear me.

 

I knew her. Under normal circumstances, she would've said no, purely out of pride. This time she needed it. "If...it's not too much trouble..."

 

I wrapped my arm around her, under her shoulders, to support her. When she had lost her ability to walk after so long in Titan form, I'd spent a good portion of time carrying her around or with her on my arm when we had to go places, yet when I reached forward to support her, my heart skipped a beat.

 

She offered a smile.  
"Thanks..." Her voice was not quite bitter, but almost...regretful she had to call on me for help. "I'm sorry...I should've healed completely by now, but...perhaps my regeneration is slowing down," She mused, remembering the 13-year rule.

 

I shuddered at the thought of it. If she was along the same lines as Warchief Zeke, she had not quite two years left, though the look on her face said she though I wouldn't remember the date the other Warriors had been injected. I wasn't proud of it, but I had run off when Reiner had recieved the Armoured Titan in my place.

 

I shook my head.  
"Don't worry about it," I assured her. I opened my mouth to say something else, but decided against it.

 

She turned slightly towards me. Perhaps she had seen my attempt.  
"There's...something else you wanted to say?" She opened the floor to me, giving me an opportunity which I should have taken, yet didn't. There were many things she'd had on her mind as well, she had told me recently, but refused to elaborate.

 

I looked away. I couldn't bring myself to say anything.  
"It's... it's nothing," I lied. I didn't want to risk angering her. Especially not then.

 

Her eyebrows creased with visible worry.  
"Okay...you know if you need to get anything off your chest, you CAN talk to me," She said. "Later...I have something I need to tell YOU."

 

I tried to hide how scared that made me. Thoughts raced through my mind. Had she somehow found out? Was it something else that she had a problem with? I didn't know, but I wished I did. Well. Story of my life.

 

"I...need to meet you tonight when there's more time...I'm not sure how I'm going to do or say anything before then," She explained. "Don't worry...I know you get stressed out, but...I don't THINK it should be stressful."

 

"A-alright," I forced out. I did my best to calm myself down, but I couldn't help being worried.

 

She leaned her head against my shoulder just for a moment.  
"Thank you," She half-whispered.

 

I had to keep myself from freezing at it, but I managed to keep moving with her. Somehow... her head on my shoulder made me less worried.

 

She could feel him tensing just slightly and lifted her head.  
"Sorry...that was weird," She acknowledged.

 

I relaxed, but felt somewhat disappointed.  
"No, it's... it's alright. I was just surprised for a moment," I assured her.

 

She shook her head.  
"You're a confusing one," She mumbled. Funny, coming from her, with her eccentric behaviours.

 

I chuckled slightly though.  
"I suppose I am," I agreed.

 

Pieck took a deep breath as we walked down the street.  
"Where exactly are we going anyway?" She asked, something that she hadn't asked before when we had left. Always an important thing to know.

 

"I'm... Not sure, honestly," I admitted. I'd been so caught up in helping her, I hadn't even thought of where we need to go.

 

"Uhhh...maybe we could go down to that park?" She suggested. Such a beautiful place in even somewhere as small and crowded as the Marley's land.

 

I nodded.  
"Sounds good." I turned to face the park slowly, letting her keep up.

 

She walked along beside me, every now and then letting her gaze wander up to watch me. It wasn't exactly uncharacteristic of her, but still her weird tendency to just stand silently and watch people, often thinking they couldn't tell, was a bit unnormal. I'd seen her do it many times and I swear sometimes she did it just so that she could see their reactions and maybe annoy or scare them a bit. She COULD be quite intimidating when she tried. Staring at people creepily would help with that. This was such a time, also, maybe she thought she might be able to figure something out by watching me. I HAD been acting weird just a couple minutes ago. I had my reasons, she wouldn't find out. Not yet anyway. I noticed her watching me, and started to pick up a pattern where I could look at her without her noticing. Finally she looked away. She allowed herself a half-smile, finally letting her gaze trail away to stare instead at the sky, partially clouded, yet still beautiful. She hadn't say much yet, but that wasn't unusual for the young woman. She only spoke when she had something useful to say. I smiled, looking away from her. Maybe she wasn't angry at me. I hoped she wasn't.

 

"Do you think...this'll ever come to an end?" She asked. "All these operations and all this training..." She shook her head. "I don't care what they told us when we were kids. They thought they had told us the truth, but it was just lies."

 

I shook my head.  
"I don't know," I admitted. "But I hope so."

 

She closed her eyes for a moment and what she said surprised me.  
"The Cadets...they'll have been taught the same as us. That the people of Paradis are 'evil' and impure. Reiner lived there for five years. He had a different story to tell...so it would seem that the Marley have either lost the truth, or are telking us lies purposefully to gain our loyalty. It will poison the minds and hearts of the newer, younger Cadets now. I know only of one of the young ones who hasn't started yet to believe the stories and lies they're being fed," she sighed. "Am I speaking nonsense?" She suddenly asked.

 

I shook my head.  
"Not at all," I promised.

 

Her eyes lowered to the ground.  
"I'm...against what the government here wants the Warriors to be, what they want us to do. They don't know that yet, but only because I lie to myself, try to force myself to believe in this kind of thing...they stuff they've brainwashed all us Warriors with."

 

I nodded.  
"Yeah... I see what you mean. But, unless someone takes over from the Tyburs, we're kind of stuck."

 

She gave a dry laugh.  
"Don't give me ideas," She warned, then shook her head. "No...as far as they're all aware, I've entirely devoted myself to their cause. I'll keep it that way until we have proof one way or another. Don't tell anyone what I've said here, okay? I didn't mean to say anything to anyone. It just kind of...happened."

 

"Don't worry. I won't say a thing," I promised. I smiled slightly. Was that all she wanted to tell me?

 

She took a deep breath and gazed at the sky. The meeting must have run later than usual, for the sky was already beginning to get dark, the sunset peeking out from behind the thick clouds and turning the sky orange and pink. "Look...it's so beautiful..." She breathed.

 

I follow her gaze. "Wow... It really is. Al-" I stopped myself. Where were all my filters? Why was I saying everything that popped into my head?

 

She raised an eyebrow.  
"Al?" She asked.

 

I shook my head.  
"It's... it's nothing. Sorry..." I looked away.

 

Pieck lay her hand on my arm and headed towards one of the park's benches.  
"Are you feeling okay?"

 

I forced a small smile.  
"I'm alright. Seriously," I lied. I brought her to the bench and let her sit down.

 

She took a deep breath.  
"Hey Galliard...I...need to tell you something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's supporting us, some feedback would be GREATLY appreciated for two aspiring authors, all-in-all, things're looking good!


End file.
